Dive Into Blue
by IridescentMonochrome
Summary: you told me to wake up but I'm sorry my darling, I'm already in the depths of my dream now.. PikoxSF-A2Miki. one-shot. T for suicide.


**A/N:** YAAY~ My first MikixPiko one-shot fic! Of course, inspired by her song "Dive Into Blue"... Actually, I didn't really understand what happened in the song but my friend explained what she though the song meant and I think that was awesome!.. Anyways, My first attempt in writing a tragedy story.. first time writing a tragedy without adding a little joke in the story! so, please forgive me if you won't like it! TTATT

For Mipiko! :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid or the song 'Dive Into Blue'.

Enjoy~

* * *

><p><strong><em>Dive Into Blue<em>**

* * *

><p><em>I averted my eyes away from the shadows as I opened the door.. I can't believe what I just saw.. I felt tears swell up my eyes as I can't continue to look at this sight. I ran away, banging the door behind me...<em>

_'It cannot end yet...' I said to myself._

_Rain poured down from the sky.. I still ran and ran..._

_If I put a lid on the jar where I put all my memories with you.. Will it never cross my mind again?_

_If I won't remember anything, I won't cry.. If I won't cry, I won't be in pain and If I won't be in pain.. Everything would just be fine.. and I wouldn't be here now_

.

.

.

.

.

Submerging into the pale blue...

Being engulfed by the pale blue...

I wouldn't be drowning into the pale blue... If only that never happened..

quivering echoes, shouting your name... saying that I still love you, no matter what happens..

I wish that never happened, I shouldn't have went in, I shouldn't have seen that...

I want to be swept away by a whirlpool... but before that...

I left a small trace of goodbye.. then I was slowly let myself be carried away by the waves splashing on me..

I would rather be a bubble and be washed away by the waves.. Than be a girl and be washed away from your heart forever.

.

.

.

_In a corner of a tiny room, I sat there, embracing my knees.. thinking about what happened. I HATE YOU. YOUR A LIAR. YOU SAID YOU LOVED ME! BUT WHY? WHY DID YOU DO THAT?_

_You still knew I loved you, then why leave me so soon?_

_I tried to escape from all of those memories.. but they keep on coming back._

_You promised me that whenever I'll be down, you'll be beside me right?_

_I remembered all those promises you kept which turned out to be LIES. Nothing but LIES._

_I'm weak, I can't do anything.._

_Even standing up.._

_..._

_...Is something I couldn't do without you._

.

.

.

.

_So I tried my best to stand, all alone.. I even forced myself to run back into the pouring rain.. running to the one and only thing that comes into my mind.._

_"Miki, stop!" You shouted as you tried to hold me back. "I'm so sorry!"_

_I don't want to listen to your lies anymore. Don't you think this girl had enough?_

_I tried my best and got out from your tight grip.. I ran and ran again._

_Reaching a top of a cliff.._

_... below me was the wild blue ocean.._

_Without a word.. I closed my eyes and dropped myself._.

.

.

.

.

Waves clashing over me, I myself is now underneath the pale blue sea..

I faded into the pale blue..

An answerable silence.. and.. uncertain thoughts meaninglessly spin around my mind under the pale blue..

I'll never see you again..

and this kind of ending...

...

...

I hope will haunt you forever...

.

.

.

...I opened my eyes one last time as I said my last goodbye..

.

.

.

..The sound of someone crying, the sound of thunders clashing.. The sound of the end of everything for us.. was all I was hearing..

.

.

.

As my body floated from the pale blue..

I felt numb.. I don't feel anything at all...

My body ebing carried by the wave... then finally..

..I settled into the shore..

Someone cried for help as my lifeless body stayed unmoving..

.

.

Your mouth that once had a smile on it every day had melted.. Your skin as pale as my skin itself.. You told me to wake up.. but I'm sorry my darling.. I'm in the depths of my dream now...

You'll never see me again...

...

but I'm still looking after you..

.. you'll never feel alone.

As I part from this world, please look into my pocket.. I have something for you..

It was that necklace you gave me, do you still have the same one I gave you?

You reached out from your pocket revealing the matching necklace...

A faint smile appeared on my lifeless body, your eyes grew wide..

Your clear face was now drenched in tears as you cried my name..

"Miki, I..I... Love you.."

This kind of ending...

...

...

I hope will make you realize that I love you..

**XXX**

"Tell me what happened next!" A young girl said. "I want to know what happened to the Princess who drowned! and what happened to his prince?"

"Well, Let's just say they never saw each other again.." Piko said.

"Aw nuts! I hate tragic endings!"

Someone knocked on the door.

"Hey! I'm back! Piko, thanks for babysitting Yuki while I was gone!" Meiko said.

"Ah, No problem Meiko-nee.." Piko smiled.

"You told her the story about Miki again right?" Meiko whispered. "Your going to give the kid a nightmare."

"It's just... I can't get over her.." Piko said, looking down to his feet. "It had been 9 years.."

"It's really your fault, If you hadn't been making out secretly with Iroha behind her back, she wouldn't have killed herself.." Meiko said. "You know she's very sensitive. She loved you so much and you just wasted her.."

"I know.. I'm regretting everything I did.."

"Piko-nii!" Yuki called.

"Yes Yuki?" He turned around to face Yuki.

"I want you to meet someone! She's a very nice woman who lives next to our house and she's just outside your house right now!" Yuki said tugging on Piko's arm.

"Yuki, I told you.. No one is living next door at our house.. Stop scaring people!" Meiko said.

"But she's just OUTSIDE Piko-nii's house! I told her to wait there since I'm going to get Piko-nii!" Yuki said.

"Okay, but why do you want me to meet her?" Piko asked.

"Because you guys tell the same story to me, The story where a princess killed herself when she learned her prince loved someone else!"

Piko's eyes widened. How could someone tell the same story as his? He followed Yuki as they ran out the door...

"Oh, there you are Yuki! So, who was this someone you want me too meet?" A red-head woman asked, Her hair was long and let down up to her waist and she has an ahoge. She was wearing a yellow sundress and white flats.

Piko gasped, It was her. He can't believe it. It was HER..

"This is Piko-nii!" Yuki said. "You guys tell the same stories!"

"Say, haven't we met before?" The woman asked as she shook hands with him. "You look very familiar Piko-kun.."

"Ah. I get that alot..." Piko said nervously.. was it really her? "Uhm, What's your name?"

"Just call me.." She said. "Miki"

After 9 years of regret and pain.. He finally felt happy again.. Not faking smiles and forcing laughters anymore.. Now, he was really smiling..

"Uhm.. Are you okay Piko-kun?" Miki asked while laughing a bit.

"No, nothing at all.." Piko smiled.

"Well then.." Miki said. "I better get going now.. I still have some errands to do! Bye Yuki, Meiko-san!"

Then she leaned closer to Piko's ear.

"I missed you.."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** _uh.. woah... Re Birthday much? LOL.. ahahaha.. so, I thought that it'll be better if Miki got reborn 0.0. bahh.. and I hope you understand the story.. uhm the 'pale blue' that was in the story was the ocean.._

_. uhm.. I hope you guys liked.. *smiles nervously* Please review! :)_


End file.
